The present invention relates to a method of networking at least first and second communication nodes. In prior art solutions, networking different wireless elements has been either burdensome because of all security measures in connection with the networking or alternatively security issues have been compromised.
Networking together elements of a radio or wireless network generally requires user intervention such as keying in a common key, switching “DIP” switches to the same point, or being in close proximity during a networking phase. These solutions all require user input, and often require users to refer to user guides. This introduces problems of user frustration and user error and can lead to incorrect networking, with too few or too many nodes joining a network. These approaches also require time and expense to complete.
What is needed is a system that eliminates at least some of the drawbacks of the prior art disclosed above and that creates a reliable, effective and entirely new type of method and system for networking devices.